1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a storage assembly which can be advantageously employed to quantity store information media modules, and to improved shelving for use in such an assembly which enables accommodating simultaneously media modules of considerable size variation.
2. Description of Related Art
Present-day information storage is being accomplished in ever increasing quantities and in a variety of media cartridges of different dimensions. It is, of course, a given that the density of storage achieved by any storage system should be as high as possible while at the same time provide ease of access to individual information storage items.
A well received modular compact storage assembly is that set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,317, STORAGE ASSEMBLY, which includes storage cabinets containing a number of storage panels or drawers on which a plurality of media articles or modules may be supported. More particularly, the storage panels may be slidingly moved from a stored to a withdrawn position with respect to the cabinets, and when in the withdrawn mode enable access to store new media modules or remove previously stored modules.
Although the patented storage assembly provides satisfactory information media storage, improvement is desirable in overall storage cabinet construction, the mechanism for enabling sliding movement accorded the storage panels or drawers, as well as providing the ability to accommodate a wider range of different sized articles being stacked together on given shelving with the ultimate aim of achieving concomitant information storage density increase.